Shang-Chi (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Fu Manchu (father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7 1/2 | Weight = 128 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Floor sweeper at Wu's Fish Market | Education = Trained from birth in martial arts, other education unknown | Origin = Human highly skilled in martial arts | PlaceOfBirth = China | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Rick Mays | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #15 | HistoryText = Shang-Chi was the son of an international crime lord named Fu Manchu. Trained from birth to become a living weapon, he became the world's greatest martial artist. A noble spirit, he eventually came to renounce his father's empire. Seeking to get away from his father's reach, he emigrated to New York where he worked as a floor sweeper at Wu's Fish Market in Chinatown. At some point, he met and befriended fellow martial artist Danny Rand. While Shang-Chi was in Chinatown, three separate gangs were threatening the locals. He was the only one who was willing to stand up to them. One day, he stopped a couple of the thugs from mugging a newcomer to the area, Leiko, unaware that she was an agent sent by his father to look for him. Shortly after, he was attacked by more gang members, attracting the attention of Spider-Man, who was in the area at the moment. Before Spider-Man could lend his help, Shang-Chi had already beaten the gang members. Seeing that Shang-Chi didn't need his help, Spider-Man left. Leiko met with the local gangs promising them exclusive rights to the local drug trade if they could break, but not kill, Shang-Chi. Wu Kwan, the man who ran the fish market overheard the conversation and told Shang-Chi to leave the city for his own safety. Before he could do so, he was confronted by the heavily armed gangs. Shang-Chi, who was outnumbered 40 to 1, began to cut a swath through his foes but was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. This was when Spider-Man came to lend him a hand, and together they triumphed. Impressed by Shang-Chi's skills, Spider-Man asked him to teach him some moves. In gratitude, Shang-Chi only had time to teach him the White Ape maneuver before departing the city. Shang-Chi secretly returned though, feeling that the denizens of New York's Chinatown needed someone to protect them. He and his friend Danny Rand were recently drawn into the gang war between the Kingpin and Hammerhead after the latter targeted him to win over the Chinatown gangs to his cause . The conflict climaxed when Shang-Chi, Danny Rand, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Moon Knight and Elektra ambushed Hammerhead's penthouse, where a battle royale ensued . It ended with an unconscious, but comatose Elektra, Hammerhead and Moon Knight. The gang members were then arrested by the police. The martial arts warrior recently disguised himself as a costumed criminal in order to take down the Kingpin. The Kingpin discovered his plan and threatened to kill the hero, but he was rescued by the Man Without Fear, Daredevil, who then recruited him as a part of his team (along with reuniting with Spider-Man and Danny Rand, and teaming up with Dr. Stephen Strange Jr. and Moon Knight) to overthrow the Kingpin . When the group discovered Danny Rand to be a traitor within the group, Shang-Chi tried to eased the group's outrage and learns Rand's blackmail by the Kingpin by threatening the life of his daughter, in which Shang-Chi was previously unacknowledged of Rand ever having a family. After Moon Knight survived his fatal execution and alerted to the police of the Kingpin's identity, Shang-Chi and the team quietly disbanded and went their separate ways. | Powers = Shang-Chi doesn't have any powers, but is a master of Kung Fu. He was able to beat a group of thugs without Spider-Man's help. His reflexes are remarkably skillful. | Abilities = Shang-Chi had mastered every fighting style invented by man, and understood ancient techniques forgotten for centuries. He is capable of catching a bullet in mid-air, even when it is fired at point-blank range. | Strength = That of a man who often engages in rigorous exercise and martial arts training | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fu Manchu's Family Category:Chi Manipulation